La seule exception
by Chromiie
Summary: Il y a toujours l'exception qui confirme la règle.
1. Chapter 1

Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire de Naruto.

Ce soir un petit one-shot sur un autre couple que j'apprécie. C'est mon premier essai sur eux, alors soyez cléments.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires cela me fait chaud au kokoro.

* * *

La seule exception

Sunagakure no Sato, Sunagakure,Suna, peu importe la façon dont vous le nommé, le pays du vent reste le même, un immense territoire où le sable domine en maître. C'est sur cette zone que commande le cinquième kazekage Gaara. Installé à son bureau, il allait annoncer une nouvelle peu agréable à deux shinobis.

« - Entrez ! Invita-t-il, après avoir entendu des coups à la porte.

Comme il le pensait entrèrent Sasori et Temari, sa grande sœur.

\- Si je vous ai fait venir jusqu'ici c'est parce que l'équipe de Kankuro n'est toujours pas revenue. Elle devrait être de retour depuis deux jours, mais nous n'avons toujours aucunes nouvelles et cela commence à devenir inquiétant. Je voudrais que vous partiez à leur recherche le plus vite possible, raconta-t-il.

Même de là où il était, le chef du pays voyait clairement l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son aînée. Après tout, Kankuro était lui aussi son frère, et elle devait s'imaginer le pire. Il n'avait pas choisi de l'envoyer par hasard, il était certain qu'elle voudrait s'en occuper personnellement. L'autre shinobi en revanche restait impassible, mais Sasori était un maître lorsqu'il s'agissait de masquer ses émotions.

-Très bien, comme vous voudrez kazekage-sama, obtempéra le scorpion.

Satisfait de cette réponse, le jeune dirigeant leur fit signe de se rapprocher, ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter.

-Ce périmètre est la zone où ils devaient se rendre, expliqua-t-il en indiquant un endroit sur une carte.

\- A l' Est, près de la frontière d' Amegakure, nota la kunoichi.

Son cadet hocha brièvement la tête en signe de confirmation. Il sortit ensuite d'un tiroir un parchemin et le lui tendit.

\- Voici la mission que Kankuro et ses partenaires effectuaient pour Suna. Comme tu peux le lire, il s'agit de récupérer des informations sur la possible existant d'un livre renfermant de nouvelles recettes de poisons, ainsi que leur antidote, résuma-t-il.

-Dès que Temari-san sera prête nous partirons, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, annonça l'autre shinobi en quittant la pièce.

Temari assura à Gaara qu'ils réussiraient et tourna vite les talons afin de rattraper Sasori. Il n'était pas très loin , et elle lui affirma qu'elle possédait ce qu'il fallait, il pouvait donc y aller. Ils marchèrent donc jusqu' aux portes de l'entrée du village. Là, ils vérifièrent attentivement qu'aucune tempête ne se préparait, et ils furent rassurés en voyant que tout était calme. Les shinobis étrangers se perdaient, et mourraient facilement avec un milieu comme celui de Suna. Le désert était un ennemi mortel pour ceux qui le croyaient inoffensif, s'y aventurer, sans être sûr qu'il resterait immobile c'était se condamner à mort. Même les shinobis d'ici le craignaient, ils avaient dû apprendre à le comprendre, et à anticiper ses mouvements s'ils voulaient survivre.

Sasori avançait rapidement, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas traîner dans le désert, surtout lorsqu'il était presque midi, et que le soleil était le plus chaud. Temari eut un peu de mal à le suivre, le rythme qu'il lui imposait était bien plus rapide que celui dont elle avait l'habitude avec ses frères, ou lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle ne fit aucune commentaire, se plaindre auprès de lui aurait été inutile. Il n'allait pas ralentir pour elle impatient comme il était. D'une certaine manière, cela l'arrangeait, plus vite ils rejoindraient la zone où était supposé se trouver Kankuro et son équipe, et mieux elle irait.

Il avait parfaitement remarqué qu'elle peinait un peu pour la cadence imposée, mais il refusait d'aller moins vite. C'était à elle de faire des efforts, ils étaient en mission dans le désert, il fallait continuer. Il avait également constaté que les pas de la kunoichi étaient lourds, cela n'était pas normal, pas avec son type de chakra. Elle maîtrisait le futon, le plus léger des cinq éléments, normalement elle aurait dû être aussi légère que l'air, aussi silencieuse que le vent survolant le sable. Les pieds de la jeune shinobi s'enfonçaient trop profondément dans le sol, elle y mettait trop de force, trop d'énergie.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est toujours en vie, lança-t-il soudain.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?, lui demanda-t-elle .

Ses paroles la touchaient mais elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié, elle n'en avait jamais accepté de personne ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer.

-Je déteste perdre mon temps et j'en ai consacré beaucoup pour former ton frère. J'ai passé un nombre incalculable d'heures afin qu'il devienne un excellent marionnettiste, alors si ce morveux s'est fait tuer cela voudra dire que j'ai été un mauvais professeur et cela risque fort de me contrarier, expliqua le shinobi d'un ton mi-confiant mi-amusé.

Bien qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle, et que la possibilité que son frère soit mort existait toujours Temari se mit à rire. C'était la première fois que son cœur semblait s'apaiser et qu'elle regagnait espoir. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à recevoir du soutien de la part de Sasori,mais fut touchée de son geste et le savoir à ses côtés pour cette mission lui donna de nouvelles forces.

Son chakra était revenu à la normal et sa manière de se déplacer s'était allégée. Il n'était pas très sentimental et il laissait la compassion à d'autres et pourtant son inquiétude l'avait ému. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait été l'enseignant de son frère, d'une certaine manière ils étaient liés.

Ils continuèrent leur route, en silence, fixant l'horizon d'un œil vif et déterminé. Ils furent contraints de s'arrêter pour la nuit, et sachant qu'elle aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil ,monta la garde. Elle se promit de retrouver Kankuro, en vie, de le ramener chez eux, non sans lui avoir dit ses quatre vérités. Le soleil arriva,et les deux ninjas ne perdirent pas un instant, après avoir mangé quelque chose. Ils faisaient presque nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dernier endroit où l'équipe de Kankuro aurait dû se trouver. Ils avaient couru toute la journée dans le plus grand silence, interrompu de temps à autre par des indications sur l a météo ou sur leur localisation.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ?, soupira-t-elle.

Il n'y avait aucun indices, rien qui aurait pu les mettre sur la piste, ils pouvaient être n'importe où, ils pouvaient même être à Ame pour ce qu'ils en savaient.

\- Continuons dans cette direction, peut-être ont-ils dû franchir la frontière, de toute façon c'est notre seule option, suggéra-t-il.

Ils allaient repartir lorsque trois personnes apparurent devant eux. Ils mirent la main sur leur arme, elle son éventail et lui ses parchemins.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis...Nous venons de Suna nous aussi, les informa la seule fille du trio.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs de taille moyenne et des yeux vert pomme. Elle portait l'uniforme traditionnel du pays du vent, et son bandeau était attaché à sa ceinture. A côté d'elle se trouvait un homme, légèrement plus petit qu'elle, blond aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux rouge cerise et son bandeau reposait autour de son cou, quant à l'autre homme, il était le plus grand, portait comme les deux autres l'uniforme et avait les cheveux roses foncés et des yeux marrons, son bandeau était dans ses cheveux.

\- Je me nomme Naora et voici mes partenaires Nambo et Naizen. Nous venons d'un petit village qui se situe presque à la limite du pays. Il y a quelques jours une équipe de Suna, est arrivée ici, ils nous ont indiqué qu'ils venaient récupérer un document que notre chef devait leur confier. Malheureusement, pour eux, avant de nous rencontrer, ils étaient tombés sur un groupe de nukenins, et bien qu'ils soient parvenus à les éliminer, ils ont été grièvement blessé. Nous nous sommes occupés d'eux, et ils vont bien. L'un d'eux, nous a dit qu'il se pourrait que le kazekage envoie une autre équipe à leur recherche puisqu' à cause de leurs blessures ils allaient dépasser le délai. Alors depuis deux jours nous scrutons les environs et vous voilà, détailla la kunoichi.

-Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité , je m'appelle Temari, et voici mon coéquipier Sasori, se présenta l'autre fille.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre nous allons vous conduire jusqu' à vos amis, indiqua Nambo un sourire amical sur les lèvres.

Ils s'exécutèrent ,et parvinrent bientôt au petit village. Là, ils retrouvèrent Kankuro et les deux autres shinobis qui l'accompagnaient. Temari fut rassurée de les voir ainsi, en particulier son frère, qui s'excusa du dérangement occasionné et leur raconta toute l'histoire. Il les informa qu'ils n'avaient pu obtenir qu'une partie de ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. En effet, il n'y avait pas, mais deux livres. Le second était enfermé dans une caverne à la sortie du village. Sasori, proposa que Temari et lui si rendent. Les trois autres devaient repartir pour Suna,où leurs blessures guériraient plus vite. En plus, avec les deux journées de marche que cela faisait, mieux ne valait pas traîner. Leur retour enlèverait un poids au kazekage. Trouvant l'idée bonne, ils s'en allèrent, après avoir fait leurs remerciements à leurs hôtes.

Le lendemain,le duo, lui, se dirigea vers la caverne, qui était assez escarpée, le marionnettiste utilisa l'un de ses pantins pour ramener le livre vers eux, tout cela en étant concentré afin qu'il ne tombe pas dans le vide et soit définitivement perdu. Cet ouvrage avait beaucoup trop de valeur pour repartir sans. En quittant la caverne, aveuglée par la nuit, la kunoichi ne vit pas une pierre, et se tordit la cheville.

Elle avait mal, mais elle ne montrait rien ,et ordonna au scorpion de poursuivre sa marche. Elle ne voulait pas se reposer au village, alors elle se força à continuer. Seulement, le sol mou du désert, et le poids de son éventail ,augmentait la douleur qu'elle ressentait. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter car son partenaire ne l'attendrait certainement pas. Kankuro et ses coéquipiers devaient sûrement ne plus être trop loin de leur village à eux. Pour elle, cela se compliquait, la location de la douleur rendait le retour éprouvant.

\- Monte sur mon dos, lui ordonna Sasori.

\- Pas question, je vais très bien, refusa-t-elle.

\- Tu es trop lente pour moi, je ne vais pas adapter mon rythme au tiens, la prévint-elle.

\- Je serais juste derrière vous, alors arrêtez de parler et marcher, affirma-t-elle.

Il avait horreur d'attendre, alors il fit comme elle le lui avait dit, il avançait, toujours plus vite, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil pour voir si elle était toujours là. Il distinguait très nettement ses moues de douleurs, mais pourtant, elle continuait sa course.

\- D'accord, arrêtez-vous que je monte sur votre dos, céda-t-elle.

-Il me semblait qu'il y a une heure tu allais bien, et que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, rappela-t-il moqueur.

\- Je me suis trompée, je pensais pouvoir le faire, mais vous allez trop vite, et ma cheville me fait trop souffrir, avoua-t-elle .

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'aider, tu as refusé mon aide, je n'aime pas attendre alors tu vas devoir faire avec, dit-il.

Elle ne répondit rien, elle refusait de s'humilier devant lui. Il ne voulait pas être gentil , et bien soit, elle supporterait la douleur en silence, comme la grande kunoichi qu'elle était. Son organisme n'était pas d'accord, et à chaque pas, sa cheville se manifestait violemment.

\- Je suis désolée, s'il vous plaît Sasori-san, l'implora-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, elle avait refusé la main qu'il lui avait tendu, il n'allait pas l'aider si facilement.

\- Sasori-san, répéta-t-elle.

Il du bien admettre, que l'entendre l'amusait. Il n'aimait pas attendre, mais là, étrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

-Sasori-san je vous en prie, je m'excuse, vous aviez raison, alors faites preuve de compassion et portez moi, le supplia-t-elle en derniers recours.

S'il n'acceptait pas maintenant, elle pouvait abandonner. Il se stoppa et fit quelques pas en arrière. Il attendit qu'elle monte sur son dos, et fut étonné que malgré le poids de son corps, plus celui de l'éventail, elle soit assez légère.

-Merci beaucoup Sasori-san, le remercia-t-elle les joues rouges de honte.

Il sourit satisfait, il n'aimait pas attendre, mais voir Temari l'implorer serait certainement la seule chose pour laquelle devoir patienter longtemps ne le dérangerait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écris un second et dernier chapitre à cette histoire, je l'ignore moi-même !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

La nuit tombait de plus en plus sur le pays du vent, et il fut bientôt impossible pour le duo de ninjas de poursuivre leur route. Ils durent donc, à contre-coeur, s'arrêter. Sasori n'était pas satisfait, ils n'avaient pas avancer autant qu'il l'avait espéré. En cause, la cheville de la kunoichi qui lui servait de partenaire. Depuis plusieurs heures il la portait sur son dos, et il ne pouvait donc pas se déplacer aussi vite avec cette charge supplémentaire.

Temari, bercée par le rythme de Sasori s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte. C'est en lui jetant un coup d'oeil qu'il s'en était aperçu, il en profita donc pour détailler son visage sans passer pour un psychopathe. Elle avait les traits fins et détendus, sa bouche formait un mince sourire signe de son état de bien-être. Cette position semblait lui convenir et soulager sa cheville qui n'avait plus à accomplir d'effort.

Cette vision l'amusa, elle était crainte et redoutée à Suna, les autres shinobis la surnommait la cruauté du désert, et personne n'osait la contredire. A cet instant, elle n'avait rien de cruel ou de menaçant, elle ressemblait à toutes les jeunes femmes de son âge, perdue dans un monde auquel il n'avait pas accès. Il se surprit même à se demander ce à quoi elle pouvait bien rêver.

Il faisait à présent beaucoup trop nuit pour se risquer à poursuivre, même pour un ninja aussi expérimenté que lui, il n'avait pas envie de mourir à cause de son impatience. Après quelques minutes de recherches il trouva un arbre, l'un des rares du pays. Il fit glisser délicatement la sœur du kazekage de son dos comme si elle était la plus précieuse de ses marionnettes. Malgré tout, le mouvement la réveilla et en se rappelant de la raison de sa position elle rosit de honte.

«- Vous auriez dû me réveiller plutôt Sasori-san, un shinobi ne doit pas s'endormir pendant une mission, lui rappela-t-elle d'un ton plein de reproche.

\- Il valait mieux que tu te reposes, le chemin jusqu' à Suna est encore loin, et si j'avais eu besoin de toi je te l'aurais fait savoir, assura-t-il en l'aidant à se caler contre l'arbre.

\- Je vais monter la garde, je suis en pleine forme et vous êtes le seul ninja en pleine possession de ses capacités, je pourrais me défendre mais en restant immobile et si vous n'avez pas récupéré de vos efforts cela pourrait nous êtres préjudiciables, annonça-t-elle

Il n'objecta rien et tous deux mangèrent en silence le repas que leur avait préparé leurs amis Naora, Nambo et Naizen qu'ils ne repartent pour Suna. Après, le petit-fils de Chiyo, fouilla dans son sac, et trouva de la pommade pour la cheville de Temari qu'il lui appliqua avec délicatesse. Elle ne sut si ce fut le contact des doigts de Sasori ou de la crème, mais des frissons parcoururent le corps de la kunoichi. La sensation, peu importe d'où elle provenait était très agréable, et soulageait le membre touché de la fille Sabaku . Le scorpion, enroula ensuite la partie du corps touchée dans une bande blanche, pour la protéger et permettre à la mixture de mieux pénétrer dans la peau. Il rangea ensuite tout son matériel et s'assit à côté d'elle, sous l'arbre qui leur servait d'abri pour la nuit.

\- Merci Sasori-san, vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça, j'aurai pu attendre d'arriver à Suna pour me faire soigner, le remercia-t-elle gênée.

\- Si jamais nous étions attaqué je ne pourrais pas te protéger alors ne tentons pas Shukaku et si je peux réduire un peu ta douleur c'est déjà ça de prit. Maintenant si tu veux bien je vais dormir, il faudra être en forme demain, termina-t-il

Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, et ne prononça plus le moindre mot afin qu'il rejoigne vite le pays des songes, lui qui en avait bien besoin. Elle resta donc seule, silencieuse, devant leur feu de camp à faire le guet. Elle fixait les étoiles tout en repensant au comportement de son coéquipier. Sasori n'était pas le genre à être aussi prévenant avec les autres shinobis, et elle trouvait qu'il avait de meilleurs rapports avec ses marionnettes plutôt qu'avec les êtres humains. Il avait toujours été solitaire, et encore plus depuis la mort de son ami Komushi. Elle comprenait ce qu'il avait ressenti, et le détachement qu'il s'était imposé, elle avait vécu la même chose avec Daimaru, un des rares qui ne l'avait pas rejeté parce qu'elle était la sœur du jinchuriki. Il était mort lors d'une mystérieuse mission de rang C que lui avait confié le quatrième kazekage. Temari et lui n'étaient pas aussi proche que le scorpion et l'autre shinobi mais apprendre la mort de Daimaru l'avait tout de même touchée. Si elle n'avait pas eu ses frères pour tenir il est fort probable qu'elle serait comme lui à l'heure actuelle. Se pourrait-il qu'il l'apprécie en tant que kunoichi, il était difficile de lui trouver un partenaire tant le petit-fils de Chiyo était exigeant, mais étrangement, il ne lui avait pas fait de remarque.

 _Arrêtes de rêver ma pauvre Temari, il ne doit être agréable avec toi que parce que tu es la sœur de son supérieur et qu'il ne doit vouloir avoir d'ennuis, se persuada-t-elle._

Sasori était loin d'être déplaisant à regarder et toute la population féminine de ninjas l'avaient bien remarqué, mais ils les terrorisait tellement qu'elles ne l'osaient l'aborder, et évitaient même de se retrouver en mission avec lui de peur de se ridiculiser. Seules, les quelques kunoichis de l' ANBU, effectuaient leur travail avec le scorpion sans commentaires, mais c'était sûrement parce que elles avaient subi un entraînement émotionnel supérieur aux autres. Si elle n'était pas l'un des bras droit de Gaara, elle aussi aurait voulu intégrer cette unité spéciale, elle estimait y avoir sa place. Elle chassa vite cette idée de son esprit, elle ne quitterait jamais son poste actuel, elle aimait être avec ses frères, la seule famille qui lui restait, et elle se tiendrait à leurs côté jusqu'au bout.

Elle s'étonnait que son partenaire n'en fasse pas parti, il aurait été un membre de l' ANBU remarquable. Il était extrêmement doué, il était bien meilleur que Kankuro et ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiments. Certes il était impatient, mais tout le monde a des défauts. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande pour quelle raison était-il toujours un simple shinobi. Il n'aimait pas peut-être porter un masque, cela gênerait probablement sa vision pendant le combat, ce qui serait loin d'être pratique pour manipuler ses pantins. Elle se mit à écrire le prénom Sasori dans le sable, l'effaçant et recommençant de manière automatique.

Le jour arriva enfin, et elle décida de réveiller le garçon qui était avec elle, elle était prête à parier que si elle ne le faisait pas il allait râler sur le temps qu'ils avaient perdu à cause d'elle. Elle voulait éviter qu'il soit désagréable, s'il pouvait être sympathique ou tout du moins pas contrarié, parce que Sasori et sympathique n'allaient pas ensemble, c'était toujours ça de prit. Elle lui secoua gentiment l'épaule, et vit ses yeux s'ouvrir peu après. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et observa ensuite les environs comme pour se rappeler ce qu'ils faisaient ici tous les deux.

\- Bonjour Sasori-san, bien dormi ?, lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Oui, je te remercie, répondit-il d'un ton bien réveillé.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Kankuro, il était toujours compliqué de le faire sortir du lit, Temari devait souvent le menacer d'utiliser son éventail sur lui pour obtenir une réaction de sa part, elle ne manquait jamais de le sermonner et lui ordonner d'arrêter de passer ses soirées debout à faire je ne sais quoi avec ses pantins. Son éventail ne lui demandait pas autant d'entretien et pourtant, elle en prenait le plus grand soin comme si sa vie en dépendait, dans le fond c'était le cas, sans lui elle ne serait pas capable de se défendre.

Profitant des bonnes dispositions du shinobi elle lui demanda s'il voulait manger ou s'il préférait avancer. Il hésita, reprendre la route le ventre vide n'était jamais une bonne idée, surtout avec elle qui était blessée, mais d'un autre côté, le ciel était dégagé, et aucuns signes de tempêtes ne s'étaient manifestés, s'ils espéraient se rapprocher, voire atteindre leur village, c'était le moment idéal pour partir. Sa sécurité n'était pas la seule en jeu, celle de la kunoichi comptait également. Depuis le départ il était attaché à elle et refusait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle n'était pas comme ses kunoichis qui rougissaient dès qu'elles l'apercevaient, elle était calme, et professionnelle, elle était déjà jonin et s'entraînait plus que de raison. Elle était la meilleure ninja du genre féminin en vie, et la quatrième meilleure shinobis tout sexe confondus derrière le kazekage, lui et Kankuro.

\- Sasori-san, quelque chose ne va pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

C'est en tombant directement dans ses yeux qu'il réalisa qu'il la fixait depuis le début et qu'elle voulait connaître sa réponse.

-Partons, si nous avons faim nous mangerons en route, profitons des bonnes conditions météo pour rejoindre Suna au plus vite, nous avons perdu assez de temps, déclara-t-il.

Elle n'émit pas d'objection et se releva en prenant appui sur l'arbre et son éventail. Sa douleur était moins vive qu'hier mais demeurait tout de même pénible à endurer. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas montrer qu'elle souffrait, et une fois stable, prit son arme et se l'attacha dans le dos. Elle inspira profondément, fermant les yeux pour se donner du courage pour l'épreuve qu'elle allait endurer.

\- Tu vas me faire attendre encore longtemps ?, s'impatienta le jeune homme.

Il était plié en deux, et semblait vouloir qu'elle se positionne sur lui comme la veille. Elle avança prudemment ne désirant pas ressembler à une idiote si ce n'était pas le cas. Agacé par sa lenteur, il se recula et la souleva en lui attrapant les fesses. Elle cria sous le coup de la surprise et la sensation de ses mains sur cette partie de son corps.

\- Tiens-toi bien, si je dois te repositionner toutes les cinq minutes cela va m'énerver, lui dit-il d'un ton qui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il l'abandonnerait si nécessaire.

Elle enlaça ses jambes autour de la taille du shinobi, et ses mains autour de son cou, pas trop fort, de manière à ne pas l'étrangler.

\- C'est bon, nous pouvons quitter cet endroit, je vous préviendrais si je détecte quelque chose de suspect, promit-elle.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et avança en direction de Suna, tous les deux espéraient que le temps ne se gâte pas où ils auraient des ennuis. Elle priait que Kankuro et ses coéquipiers soient parvenus à bon port sans soucis. Quant à lui, il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il était si gentleman avec elle, si cela avait été n'importe quelle kunoichi il l'aurait fait marcher pour lui apprendre à faire attention. Il était sévère et très exigeant, c'était pour cela qu'il ne formait que très peu de shinobis, il n'en avait pas non plus la patience.

Qu'avait-elle de différent des autres de son sexe pour qu'il soit prêt à s'abaisser à se retrouver dans cette posture ? Elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres, et en même temps, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Elle lui faisait penser à Pakura, une kunoichi avec qui il avait longtemps fait équipe. Elle avait son tempérament, mais était loyal envers son pays, et était plus douée avec les plus jeunes ninjas, tout le contraire de lui...Était-ce parce qu'elle lui rappelait sa partenaire de jeunesse qu'il agissait ainsi ?

Il secoua négativement et avec force la tête comme un jeune homme qui se surprendrait en train d'avoir des pensées pas très catholiques envers une jeune fille. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'attacher à cette blonde dont il ignorait pratiquement tout. Les seuls éléments qui lui étaient connus étaient sa famille, son équipe d'origine, son rang, le sensei qu'elle avait eu, son type de chakra, et son arme de prédilection. Il était capable de dire qu'elle était cruelle et allait toujours droit au but, et pourtant, étrangement, elle était une parfaite diplomate, elle savait s'imposer et ne faisait pas de concession qu'elle jugeait inutile. Sa priorité était la sécurité de Suna, et des habitants de celui-ci. Elle n'était pas la fille du quatrième, et la sœur du cinquième kazekage pour rien. Elle savait ce qu'elle et personne ne pouvait l'en détourner.

Elle leva un sourcil curieux en le voyant agiter la tête de gauche à droit, à quoi pensait-il pour se mettre dans un état pareil ? Décidément il était de plus en plus étrange, Kankuro, ni même aucuns autre shinobis ne l'avaient décrit comme un homme perdu dans ses réflexions, mais il fallait dire qu'aucuns d'entre eux n'étaient son ami. Ils ne le fréquentaient pas en dehors des missions, et devaient tout faire pour éviter de provoquer sa colère. Cela fit un pincement au cœur de Temari, il était complètement seul, et il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il loupait des moments formidables, peut-être de peur de souffrir à nouveau... Pour la première fois elle aurait voulut être en mesure de l'aider, le sortir de cet état qui n'avait rien d'agréable et d'attirant. Oui, un véritable ninja devait se détacher de ses émotions lorsqu'il était en mission, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il devait se couper du monde !

\- Tout est tranquille Sasori-san, si rien ne change nous serons chez nous avant la tombée de la nuit, affirma-t-elle.

Elle lui sortait ce genre de phrases de temps en temps, pour lui montrer qu'elle était attentive à leurs alentours et surtout pour essayer de tisser un lien avec lui. Il répondait une fois sur trois, se contentant de hocher la tête ou de murmurer un petit ''hn'' la plupart du temps. Le ciel dû juger qu'ils avaient assez souffert l'un et l'autre, car il resta calme et clair, ce qui leur permit de rejoindre Suna comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Ils approchaient des murs qui signalaient l'entrée du village, lorsqu'il se stoppa dans ses mouvements, et l'aide à redescendre. Elle le regarda perplexe, pourquoi faisait-il cela maintenant, alors qu'ils ne le restaient que quelques mètres ?

\- J'ai supposé que tu n'aimerais pas que tout le monde nous regarde travers le village avec toi sur mon dos, cela risquerait de ruiner ta réputation, et la mienne par la même occasion. Nous ne risquons plus grand chose à présent, je vais aller à ton rythme prends ton temps, se défendit-il de ce changement d'attitude.

Elle lui sourit brièvement en signe de gratitude, il avait pensé à elle et au fait qu'elle avait horreur de paraître en position de faiblesse. Dans un pays tel que le leur, il fallait être fort, et sembler indestructible, sinon on vous piétinait sans ménagements.

\- Quand nous y serons, rends-toi directement à l'hôpital, je me charge du rapport auprès du kazekage, poursuivit-il.

Elle lança un petit ''hai'' tout en continuant de mettre un pied après l'autre, ils passèrent presque inaperçus dans l'agitation de fin de journée.

\- Repose-toi bien, et soigne correctement cette cheville, car la prochaine fois que je quitterai Suna, tu viendras avec moi, termina-t-il avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Elle s'immobilisa,venait-il de sous-entendre qu'il faisait d'elle sa partenaire attitrée, il, il voulait qu'elle soit sa coéquipière, elle ouvrit grands les yeux faute de pouvoir faire autre chose. Elle ne le voyait déjà plus lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle allait se faire soigner la cheville. Sasori était si mystérieux, mais savoir qu'il l'avait choisi éveilla un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé... La prochaine fois, elle ferait plus attention où elle mettait les pieds.


End file.
